Ashani Talwar's computers
Ashani Talwar is the CEO of Palisade Bank Corporation, and has computers in Palisade's various offices in Prague. These computers can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and its DLC, System Rift. Palisade Property Bank computer This computer is found in the CEO's Office of Palisade Property Bank. It has a security rating of 3. RE: Security Concerns From: operations@picus.mtl To: Ashani Talwar I appreciate your personal reply, Mr Talwar, but still wish to impress my disappointment that we're even needing to talk about something like this. I won't repeat myself unnecessarily here but have passed on your comments. We'll be sending representatives to your facility shortly and will discuss any potential collaboration once they arrive. REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ashani Talwar To: operations@PlCUS.mtl Subject: Security Concerns Madam, In separate response to your recent concerns highlighting potential security issues and protocol failures connected to your account, the Palisade Property Bank takes the feedback of its clients very seriously, especially one of your standing. External allegations that our security is compromised are patently false and already under rigorous investigation. I have reason to suspect these malicious rumors were merely started by startup competitors desperate to undermine our position and trust with our customers. Let me assure you: whatever you've chosen to store with us is safe with us inside the best protected vault the world has to offer. I've been informed of your desire to implement independent auditors and would strongly recommend you allow our security and technical experts to collaborate and help. We will do whatever we can to put your mind at ease once more. I look foward to hearing from you. Sincerely, A. Talwar RE: Wlodek problem From: Masaaki Oshiro To: Ashani Talwar I’ve had someone look into our friend Bartosz. It seems this isn’t the only thing he’s been looking into and worse, divulging to the public. Apparently he has quite an underground persona on some anarchist site and has been hinting about insider trading... You know what I mean. I don’t think we have any choice but to let him go. I’ll have a private word with him before we leave. You should send out a carefully worded message to the other employees. -Masa REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ashani Talwar To: Masaaki Oshiro Subject: Wlodek problem I’m not sure, but I think we may have a problem, Masa. Have you authorized Wlodek to look into our automated systems? That seems well outside his purview as Executive Services Manager. I know you’ve made sure to scrub everything concerning the Saridakis incident, and I don’t remember anything in Wlodek’s background check that should have thrown up a flag, but still it worries me. Asha That stupid sculpture From: Masaaki Oshiro To: Ashani Talwar I'll be sure to tell the designer you love her work. Just remember that YOU were the muse. What was it I told her? Ah, yes...a concept of two halves complementing the whole. When one fits the other, harmony is attained, and so on. Joking aside, didn't I tell you how to solve it already? RTR-TTR. You said you'd be OK remembering that. I love you, too. Despite your lack of artistic sensibility. Masa REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: Ashani Talwar To: Masaaki Oshiro Subject: That stupid sculpture You and your overly-complicated block sculpture thingy...it's so annoying. It took nearly 10 minutes of turning and poking before l found the right combination. I swear you do things like this just to irritate me. Plus I can’t stand that modern-art garbage. It looks like some hideous knick-knack from a cheap science fiction show. It's a good job I love you. Asha System Rift: Palisade Blade office computer This computer is found in the Executive Suite on Level 05 of Palisade Blade-01. It has a security rating of 1. MESSAGE With Regret From: Ashani Talwar (CEO) To: Simon Whittaker Lt. Simon Whittaker, There are no words that can properly express how sad I am to hear about the loss of Security Guard Sean Timmins. l was in the Blade 4 building just two hours prior to this tragedy. This is the third time in eighteen months that someone from your company has chosen to use our automated defences as a means to take their own lives. It shocked me then and it haunts me now. But as I said just a few months ago, and I said a few months before that, and I said each time we see one of your suicidal employees decides to use our defences against themselves, grief counselling is not enough. It does very little to prevent this from happening again. We don’t yet know why Mr. Timmins did what he did. It’s fair to say that anybody who does this has a tangible emotional problem. There must have been signs to his instability before he took desperate measures to end his life. We are now looking at a pattern of self-inflicted carnage by your employees in our buildings. Your highly professional employees are clearly wrestling with depression, stress, , and complexities brought upon by the current augmented peoples issue. Your company needs to re-examine this rash of suicides and be proactive with finding a remedy. I look forward to hearing about the steps that your office plans on taking. If this pattern continues without any measures taken, I promise to take this further up the chain of command at Tarvos Security Services. My prayers and thoughts are with Mr. Timmins’ co-workers, friends, family, and loved ones while they try to make sense of what happened. Please make Mr. Timmins’ death the last Tarvos employee to die within Palisade Bank Corporation's walls. Sincerely, Ashani Talwar Chief Executive Officer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Discipline Report From: Isabella Trembliska To: Ashani Talwar (CEO) Ashani, Here is the weekly report for employee discipline at Blade-01. Two employees are currently serving suspensions: Name: Antonin Baba Title: Sr. Lavawall Manager Reason: Major infractions Notes: Employee considered vital, but toxic. Replacement candidates are currently being interviewed. We are on the verge of making an offer to the top candidate. Name: Miroslav Stehlik Title: General Engineer Reason: Minor infraction Notes: Employee worth retaining. Day 2 of 5 served. Regards, Isabella Trembliska Head of Human Resources | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. London Itinerary From: Jolanta Palinska To: Ashani Talwar (CEO) Ashani, Here are details on your London trip: ------- Ground Transportation: Caprice Limo Security: Tarvos Security Services - UK Contact: George Wright Jr. Hotel: Royal Buckingham Hotel ------- Engagements & Meetings: Breakfast: Nelson Tidewater, Soloto, (The Coriander Club) Lunch: M. Miller, Delancey Investments lnt., (London Zoological Society) Dinner: Nathaniel Brown, The Santeau Group (Restaurant TBD) Evening: “Puncher’s Chance" play (West End Theater) ------- Breakfast: Christopher Sendrowski, Bley & Pickard, (Oak Land Hotel) Lunch: British Royal Family (Buckingham Palace) Dinner: Classified, Classified (Restaurant TBD) Cocktail Reception: Safe Harbour Convention, (Apex Centre) ------- Breakfast: Daniella Friedman, Rogue Publishing, (Royal Buckingham Hotel) Lunch: Ricardo Zentko, Sodei Bank (Pine Bar & Grill) ------- If you have any trouble or questions, you know how to contact me. I will be updating your calendar as locations solidify. Have fun at the Safe Harbour Convention and enjoy London! Jolanta Palinska Travel & Planning Associate Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. MESSAGE From: Ashani Talwar (CEO) To: Teresa Paliwoda Teresa, Your proposal is excellent. i think it really looks like you took many of my requests and packaged it in a simpler way, but I do not think we are there yet. The organizational flowchart still has too many layers of approval that still gets us within the city limits of Micromanagement—land. I firmly believe that a company is only as good as the people who work for it. If our employees spend half of their day working on something and the other half of the day preparing something for a meeting to justify what they did, we are not getting a full worker. What your flowchart has shown me is that maybe the problem is that we may have too many managers. A common sentiment we received from the anonymous employee complaint box was that people feel the managers spend a bulk of their time “justifying their jobs” and “getting in the way of me doing work." In the next drafts of the new organizational flow chart, I want one to involve half of the managers we currently have. Also, do not think about the financial fallout/cost. I hired you for your ability to problem solve and think outside the box. Since you came here, I feel like you have been giving me proposals that you think I would like, instead of proposals that YOU like. It's not about whether I approve it or not. it’s whether it is the best solution for our situation. Sincerely, Ashani Talwar Chief Executive Officer | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Investments Update From: Masaaki Oshiro (CTO) To: Ashani Talwar (CEO) Honey, Here are the names of the companies we're "selling." # Caton Wesley Clark Investments # White G Investments # Tango R. Financial # Mutual of Rockford # Gababou Funds # Clearsong Investments They will each be “acquired” by these new companies: # Wesley C. C. Investments # Giancola W. Investments # K. Ren Financial # Grand Rapids Mutual # Gabriel Funds # Strongmire Investments Switch our strategic investments to our Cayman Island divisions as soon as possible. As I said this morning, it’ll be easier to mask our connection it we regularly cycle them through different offshore financial centers every five weeks. Also, we should re-visit the idea of having a British Virgin Islands and Bermuda presence. This plan of ours seems to be generating more wealth for us than we know what to do with! The data for these new companies will be switched around with those of several of our client’s. As of right now, client data is held within the following chambers: VERSALIFE CORP. / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 201 SOLOTO ENT. AND TECH. / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 100 PICUS GROUP / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 103 TARVOS SEC. / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 106 UNOCCUPIED / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 105 SANTEAU GROUP / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 204 TAI YOUNG MED. / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 209 STEINER BEASLEY / BLADE-01 / CHAMBER 108 TALWARINC / BLADE-02 / CHAMBER 201 BRITROYAL / BLADE-02 / CHAMBER 108 See you in London! Love you, O'' ''Masaaki Oshiro Chief Technical Ofﬁcer Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers